Immortal Love Lasts Forever
by Lover2012
Summary: Edward leaves & Victoria shows up & changes her. Bella becomes the strongest most powerful vampire ever. One day she saves the Volturi & learns that she is Aro's soul mate, and that there's a legend about them. Follow their story of love pain & healing.
1. Reborn

**_Reborn_**

I was standing there alone and pissed off immensely. He didn't want me, that fucking asshole lied to me the whole entire time about how he felt about me. He never loved me; he loved some other girl, Tanya, and was just using me as a distraction. And to make matters worse, he left me alone in the middle of the woods with a maniac vampire after me. What a complete idiot.

But let's not get you all confused about what I'm talking about, so I'll start from the beginning. For those of you who don't know, my names Isabella Swan, and I have been dating a vampire for the last year. I know what you're thinking… vampire's don't exist, but let me tell you, they do.

At the beginning I and Edward Cullen, my vampire boyfriend, were great together. But of course, dating a vampire was really dangerous. All that trouble started when his family and I went out playing baseball, that's right, vampires play ball too. Well in the middle of the game nomads came and one of them, James, smelled me and started playing cat and mouse with me. Finally he got me alone and did some pretty bad damage to me before Edward showed up. They fought, than James ending up bitting me. Of course at that time Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle showed up. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett killed James while Carlisle and Edward saved me.

Of course that wasn't the end of the madness. James' mate, Victoria, has been after me ever since. She believes that she has the right to kill me, a mate for a mate she thinks. Since Edward killed her mate, she can kill his.

And now back to the presence. Edward has decided to leave me because Jasper lost it at my birthday party, (one I never wanted just so you know) when I got a paper cut. He tried attacking me. And ever since then, Edward has been distant from me. And now here I stand as a result of that distance. He left me, broke my heart and then ran away. All of which resulted in the after consequences.

I was sitting on a fallen log, completely pissed off. Now don't get me wrong, I was hurt and sad, but that was buried right now because of my anger. Suddenly I heard laughter. I look up and there she is. My own living hell: Victoria.

"What the fuck do you want bitch," I asked her, looking back down and ignoring her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she sang. "That's no way to treat someone. Especially someone who plans on helping you," she replies with a smile plastered on her face.

"What do you me," I ask standing up.

She takes a step towards me. "I plan on changing you, my dear Bella. What better revenge to take out on that Cullen, then to turn you into the thing he never wanted for you. And also I want you to feel how it hurts living in a life without the one you love." She answers me. "And plus, I have a great feeling that you will be very powerful when you're changed. What do you say?"

I look at her for a minute, and obviously that was too long for her, because the next moment she was biting me in all my pulse points.

"Be strong Bella, for you will need it in the times to come," she whispers in my ear before I see her leave.

When I could no longer take it, I finally close my eyes. Falling into the darkness, and instead of pain I feel, I felt great joy.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. 50 Years Later

**_50 Years later_**

It's been fifty year since I was turned. And during those years I learned to master all my powers, and believe me, there was a lot to learn: telekinesis, element control (fire, earth, weather, water), mind-control, telepathy, memory manipulation, animal shape-shifter, knower of powers, power augmentation (weaken anothers powers), mind and body shield, projection (astral and mental), empathy, teleportation, premonition (past, present, and future), ability to paralyze someone, and the two most shocking of all, I can being vampires back from death if only they were murdered, and I have the ability to have a child, but only with my true soul mate. Yea I know what you're thinking, I was a freak before I was turned, and I'm a freak still.

But don't go judging me based on all my powers. I may be the most powerful vampire (ok being, most powerful being) in the world, but I'm not evil. It was hard for me to master all my powers, for none of them came at the same time. I'd master one and when it was mastered, another would pop up. It was really hard for me, but thank God I never had a newborn stage, or I don't know if I would have lived. But all in all, I pretty much got a new power every year for at least 16 years. But I did it.

Also, I'm a nomad, I never really wanted to join a clan or family because when they learned all my powers they were either scared shitless, or wanted me for their own personal gain. So I never joined anyone, just stayed by myself. Also, I'm a human drinker, I found out that it's way better for me, due to all the powers I have. Besides, human blood is way better than animal, I have no idea how the Cullen's could live off that shit, its fucking disgusting.

I'm always on the move now, always hiding from someone, but mostly the Romanians. They got word about me about 20 years after I was changed, and they've been after me ever since. Only wanting me for my great power so I can help them destroy the Volturi. And speaking of them, they're not really as bad as Edward said they were, they were just trying to keep the peace between two very different worlds, and if the Romanians ruled, well there goes that peace out the window. Though I never really met them personally, I have met some of their guard members: Demetri, Felix, and Alec. And they all seemed really nice and talked very highly about the three kings: Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

I found out a lot about all of them.

Caius was the blood thirsty one and tyrant, and he has married to Athenodora since the 1600's. He has straight shoulder length bleach blonde hair, looks almost white, and he is pretty stuck up.

Marcus was the calm and compassionate one, he has curly shoulder length dark brown hair, and he's broken and hurt. I learned that is mate, Didyme, was murdered during by the Romanians. They were soul mates and she was taken from him during the overthrow of the Romanians.

And finally Aro, the hyper, sometimes power hungry, and the one that always caught my attention when mentioned. He had black straight mid-back hair, and he was the main ruler of the Volturi. He was married to Sulpicia, and I heard they were great together. But for some odd reason, it always made me sad that she had him and not me.

Anyways, back to the now….

I was on my way to Paris to perform at a concert for some people at a party, when I was suddenly pulled into a vision, and I mean literally sucked into it. It pulled me in like never before, like it was demanding that I had to see this no matter what I was doing. Thank God I wasn't anywhere with humans...

_It was afternoon, maybe around 6pm. There were vampires on either side of a giant field, ready for a battle. On one side the Romanians, the other I knew to be the Volturi. For I could see Demetri, Felix, and Alec standing with them._

_Suddenly a vampire on the Romanian side steps forward, Vladimir I think, and starts to speak._

"_Aro, it's so nice to see you again. But it'll be even better to see you destroyed," he laughs, "I have some to tell you to stand down and give up your power and bow to me. And if you don't, then all your clan will die, but you shall live only long enough to see them perish. To watch it all happen, then you too will follow. What is your choice? Bow or die?" he asks._

_Aro steps forward to speak. "Vladimir, I and my brothers will never bow to you, and neither will this clan. We will fight, but we will not be the ones to die today, you will. For you will never win this battle," he said in a voice laced with so much hatred._

"_We shall see Aro," he replied. "ATTACK!" he yells and his whole army flew forward._

_Aro turns to his army and tells they, "KILL THEM!"_

_Deciding not to watch this part I skipped to see what will happen next. I realized that the fight lasted about an hour when I started watching again. The Romanian's army was pretty much destroyed, except for Vladimir, Stefan, and a male beside him._

_Aro's army was doing fine, Marcus and Caius was standing with him, with Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane guarding._

"_Do you surrender Vladimir," Aro asks._

"_NO! we shall never surrender to the Volturi. Don't think you've won yet Aro, for that was just the beginning, our greatest weapon is right here," Vladimir says turning to the unknown male. "Garrett, why don't you show them what is means to fear us," he tells him._

_Suddenly there were flames coming straight at the Volturi, they knew they were coming from Garrett, but they didn't see it coming so weren't prepared. They knew they wouldn't be able to move in time before the flames hit them. They were going to die._

_END OF VISION_

I was suddenly back in the real world, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed to the spot. They were going to die, I knew it, unless I helped them, and I couldn't let that happen if I knew I could stop it. I knew where exactly where they were, for I have been there a few times. They were right outside of Italy on a battlefield in the middle of nowhere; it was a battlefield where a battle of men once was. I looked at my watch and saw that I only had about 5 minutes before I knew they were going to die.

I closed my eyes and focused on where I wanted to go. I could feel my body leaving this plain and traveling at the speed of light to where the battle was. I knew I'd get there just in time, but all I knew was I was going to save the Volturi.

I know what you're thinking, I'm freaking crazy...

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW...**


	3. The Battle

_**The Battle** _

APOV

We were winning the battle against the Romanians, they were all mostly wiped out, except for a few who were on their way to be there. I was standing with my brothers, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix staring out as our army destroyed all that opposed us. I looked across the field to see that only Vladimir, Stefan, and one man were left standing.

"Do you surrender Vladimir," I ask.

"NO! We shall never surrender to the Volturi. Don't think you've won just yet Aro, for that was just the beginning, our greatest weapon is right here," Vladimir says turning to the unknown male. "Garrett, why don't you show them what is means to fear us," he tells him.

Suddenly there are flames coming at us all, and we had nowhere to run, I was so shocked that I didn't see this coming, that none of us saw this. I knew that is was this Garrett doing it, but why didn't I expect it, that they would wait till the very end and last moment to destroy us. We stood there, frozen in place, knowing that we were all going to die. We watched the flames coming at us in what would seem like slow motion, when suddenly they stopped a foot in front of us by a force field.

We all looked to our right to see a beautiful angel, with waist length black hair blowing from wind that wasn't there, with eyes glowing with fire and great power flowing off her like her very scent. I knew that it was her that was stopping the flames from engulfing us and saving our very lives.

But who was she?

BPOV

I teleported to where they were, and I made it just in the nick of time too. For right when I showed up, I saw the flames heading straight for the Volturi. They were paralyzed with fear I could tell, so didn't even try to move, who would, flames were our worst nightmare (except for me of course). The flames were right in front of them, maybe a foot away, when I stopped them. They were all shocked and looked over at me. I knew I probably looked like a demon right now and that they could probably smell the power rolling of me like my own scent, but I really didn't care at the moment. I had way more important thing to take care of beside their questions.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled to the Romanian's. The fire went out.

I walked up and stood in front if the Volturi, protecting them from any more harm.

"And who would you be, might I ask," said Vladimir. I could tell he was pissed that I had interrupted the destruction of the Volturi. But I didn't give a shit, I wasn't about to stand down and let them get harmed or even killed. Not on my watch at least.

"My name is Isabella Swan. And you will not harm these vampires. Not now, not ever," I tell him.

I hear everyone gasp with shock, except for the three who already know me. Vladimir had a look of fear flash across his face before it turned into amazement.

"Well my dear Isabella, it is finally good to meet you in the flesh. And what flesh that is," he says looking me over. And I hear a deep growl come from behind me, but I didn't know who from. "But I must ask that you step aside, and if you don't then you too will die with them."

"Oh please. As if," I tell him rolling my eyes. God this guy must really not know me that well or he wouldn't think that he could destroy me. What an asshole.

"So be it then," he says then turns to Garrett who's standing on his left. "Garrett teach this weakling a lesson."

"With pleasure my master," Garrett answers with an evil grin.

I get ready to step forward when I feel someone grab my hand. I turn to see that it's Aro that's holding me back. I feel a shock from his touch but ignore it for now.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"Please, don't do this. Don't sacrifice yourself for us. If you fight him you will die. Garrett has powers beyond any of us. He will show you no mercy towards you what so ever." He says with fear shining in his eyes and pain in his voice. "Please don't. I can't bare to see you die for us." Apparently he didn't know me as well as three of his guard members, and as well as I thought he would.

I turn around and grab a hold of his other hand and give them both a gentle squeeze.

"Do not fear for me Aro Volturi. For he has nothing against me that I don't already have against him," I tell him with a glint in my eye and a grin going across my face.

"Ok, if you believe you can win, then so do I," he replies and then squeezes my hands one more time before turning and going back to stand with his brothers. I already missed his touch… damn snap out of it Bella, there's no time for that.

I turn back to see Garrett coming towards me. So I started walking towards him as well. I know his powers, for I sense them. He can control fire, the mind and body, and he can make you feel fear. He may be strong against a normal vampire, but I have nothing to worry about, for those powers have no effect on me.

He stops about 20 feet in front of me, crouches, and starts a ball of fire in his hand. "Do you not fear me Isabella?" he asks.

I laugh at him, which only seems to piss him off. So he starts to lift his hand to throw the fire at me, but before he could, the flame suddenly disappears. His power weakened, making him unable to use it.

"What have you done you bitch? Why can't I use my power?" he growls at me, but when I continue to laugh at him, he charges and since I wasn't prepared and quite fast enough, he got a hold of my neck and held me in the air. Which really pissed me off to know end, for I hated people holding me off my feet. I hear someone growling over with the Volturi, but again, not sure who. All I know is that this asshole is going to be sorry.

Suddenly there's thunder and lightning going off in the sky, and the ground starts to shake, and trees are being up rooted and rocks thrown everywhere. I'm really getting pissed, and if he doesn't let go soon, he'll be totally sorry.

"You better let me go, and I mean right now. Before you really piss me off and end up making me snap," I tell him, my eyes starting to glow ruby red so brightly, I know the others probably are thinking oh shit.

"And why would I want to do that? I have you right where I want you," he says.

"Because if you don't, I swear by whatever God there is, that both you and the rest of your pathetic clan will die a very horrible death," I say looking him straight in the eyes.

"Right," he says and starts to squeeze my throat breaking my skin.

That did it. That fucking did it, I warned him but he just wouldn't listen. I entered his mind with ease and took control of it.

"RELEASE ME," I growl at him.

"Yes mistress," he replies and lets me go. I step away from him and release his mind. He stares at me with so much hatred, knowing that he can't win this fight against me, no one can. He lunges at me again, but this time I'm prepared. I freeze him in midair. I look over to see Vladimir and Stefan running to help him. When they are close enough I stop them and bring them up beside Garrett.

"Now, I warned you all. Actually I warned you many times. But of course, you ignored me and did whatever you wanted to do. And look where it got you? Did you honestly believe or actually think that you could win against me? I mean, come on, seriously?" I ask them and laugh. "I am the strongest vampire ever to walk the earth, and you believe that you could beat me, God that's hilarious," I keep laughing but stop after a minute and get serious again. "So now you will witness my true powers, but sadly, you won't live to tell other." Flames start coming out of my palms and I become engulfed with them. Lightning starts hitting the ground around them, and the ground breaks open, and nature is being completely destroyed.

"You finally pissed me off, and now you will die for it," once I finished speaking, I remove their head from their bodies with a flick of my wrist, and they all fall to the ground. I then shoot flames at the bodies to finish them off.

When the fire is finally out, I turn around to look at the Volturi, shock is written on all their faces, except for Demetri, Felix, and Alec.

They've seen it all before... I think? Than again, maybe they've never seen me this pissed off before.

Oh well...

**LIKE IT OR HATE IT? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**


	4. Isabella

**_Isabella_**

APOV

As I stood watching them fight, I was in complete awe. Isabella's powers were unbelievable; she was truly a warrior goddess. I looked at the others and saw the same expression on their faces. All except Demetri, Felix, and Alec, wonder why that is? The rest were all speechless about this great beauty, as was I. I wasn't paying attention on what was being said during the fight, I only had eyes for Isabella, nothing more.

Suddenly I saw Garrett grab her by the throat. I started to move to help her, because I feared she'd be harmed, but I suddenly felt two sets of arms holding me back, I look to see who, and see Marcus and Caius holding me from helping her. I struggle a little, but give up when I see they won't release me. So I turn back to watch, and when I do I see Garrett suddenly release her and step back, like he was being controlled to. Then he stops and seems to shake his head and starts after her again, but this time I saw that she expected it.

He stopped suddenly, almost like he was paralyzed. Then I look to see the others coming to help him and start fighting my brothers again, for now I had much more fear for Isabella.

"Release me, I must help her. She won't be able to beat that many," I tell my two brothers, angry that they wouldn't let me go. "She needs our help, they're too experienced and strong for her."

"No Aro, she does not need your, or any of our help. She has perfect control over the situation," Marcus tells me. I look at him to see if he was being serious, but he just keeps staring ahead, watching her.

I turn back to see the others floating in the air, being held up by something unknown. Then I watch as flames start coming out of her palms and literally rapping around her, lightening starts hitting the ground around them, the ground cracks open, and everything around us is being completely destroyed. I know that it's Isabella that's doing all this. She must really be pissed off.

Then just as soon as it all started, it stopped, their heads were removed from their bodies in a nice clean cut, and flames shot at them to destroy them all together. It was over… Finally.

Then Isabella turns to us, and all I could do was stare at her, because she was absolutely beautiful.

A Goddess...

BPOV

When I saw their faces, I just had to smile. No one has ever seen me use my powers that much, so no wonder they were shocked, well excluding three, they knew what I could do, but still never saw it firsthand. I walk up to them and see them some go tense, fear in their aroma. Guess they thought I might do the same to them… not likely.

"Do not fear me Volturi. For I will not be harming you today, or any other day for that matter," I tell them when I'm finally standing in front of them.

The one called Jane steps forward slowly, I turn to look at her and can tell that she is at least sixteen years old, which is young for some vampires, but since I knew her story through her brother Alec, I understood why the both of them were able to be turned, they had control. I could tell she also wants to ask me something, so I kneel down in front of her and ask, "What is it you wish to ask Jane?"

"How did you do all that? What powers do you have that make you so… so… powerful?" she asks fearfully. I laugh then hug her, which I can feel surprised her and everyone else.

"My dear sweet Jane. I would have thought it would be Aro asking me that question, not you." I laugh. "But either way, I will tell you. I have great powers in me Jane, some of which are really scary, and others that are totally cool. Would you like to know them all?" I ask her, she smiles and nods her head yes.

"Well my powers are telekinesis, element control but only fire, earth, weather, and water, mind-control, telepathy, memory manipulation, animal shape-shifter, knower of powers, power augmentation which weakens anothers power, shield for both the mind and body, projection of both astral and mental, empathy, teleportation, premonitions of the past, present, but future, ability to paralyze someone, and the two most scary and awesome of them all," I pause to make it more suspenseful. "I can bring vampires back from death, exactly the way they were before they died, with all memories of their life, death, and things that happened while dead attached. But I can only bring them back if they were murdered. And the other one is that I can have a child, that would be a full vampire, not an immortal child mind you, because the child will grow till it hits age 18. The child would hit the age of 18 in a year" I tell her my final power, and when I do, man was there shock written all over her face. But than I tell her what no one knows, not even Demetri, Felix, and Alec. "The only problem with that power, dear Jane, is that I can only have a child with my true soul mate. No one else. And since I don't have or know him, that power is kinda useless for now."

I smile a sad smile at her. I can tell she's completely shocked, and when I look up, I can tell that everyone else is the same, including my three friends. I just shake my head and laugh.

"You have great gifts Isabella. Some I have never before heard of." Aro says to me. "Wouldn't you agree brothers?"

"Yes, if I didn't know any better, I would say that she is the strongest one of our kind." Caius says with a smile. I smile back, and stand up.

"I agree dear brothers. But even great power can get lonely sometimes," Marcus says to them with sadness lacing his voice, for he knew how it felt to be alone. "Isn't that right Isabella?" he asks me.

I look at him with shock. How did he know I was lonely? I look to see what his power is… he can see relationships. _No wonder he knows_ I thought to myself.

"Yes Marcus, it is true. Power cannot fill the emptiness and loneliness in my heart of not having my soul mate." I say with a sad smile on my face. "But I know I will find him someday."

"Yes Isabella, you will. And who knows, you might already have found him, you just don't know it yet." He tells me with a knowing smile.

I look up at him in shock, I try to see into his mind, but he has closed it off to me, which is pretty impressive, for no one I have met has been capable of doing it. Than again, he probably had to learn, due to living with Aro. I guess I will just have to wait and see. But oh how I hate waiting.

I see Aro look between us two with a look on his face like he wanted to know what we were talking about. But then he just turned to me and started asking a few more questions.

"Isabella, I was wondering, how is it that you know so much about us when we never even met? I mean we've heard much about you, but how is it that you learned of us?" he asks me kindly. I know I can't refuse to answer his question, to tell you the truth I don't I if I'd even be able to. I feel this pull towards him, but I don't know what it is.

I take a peak over at Demetri, Felix, and Alec to see if it was ok that I say it was them who taught me about the Volturi. They just nod their heads yes. So I turned back to Aro and answered.

"Well Aro, you see, a few years back, about 20 years I think, I ran into three of your guard members, Demetri, Felix, and Alec. I learned that they were on a mission for you and so I decided to help them out. The mission was supposed to take at least a year to finish, but with my help they were down in a months' time. Since the mission was down they decided to spend the remainder of the time with me. We talked and they learned a lot about me and my life, well actually they learned pretty much everything there is to know about me. And in exchange, they taught me and told me everything about the Volturi." I paused right there to let it sink in for them. Aro looked over at the three guards, and I think they feared for their undead lives for a minute there. But he just shook his head and looked back at me.

"And pray tell, what did my wonderful guard members tell you about us?" he asked out of curiosity.

I just smiled.

"Well for starters, they each told me about themselves, which I won't get into. Alec told me how he had a twin sister, Jane. Then they told me about each of you, some they didn't have to though, for a lot I found out on my own." I told him.

"What all did they tell you of each of us," Marcus asked.

"They first told me about Caius, how he has his wife/mate, Athenodora. They even went as far as to say that he's a blood thirsty tyrant," I said while smiling at Caius, he turned to the three and growled at them. "But they also said that once you get to know him and all, he's like a big teddy bear, cuddly and all," and with that said we all burst out in laughter, but Caius only stood there with his mouth agape.

"That is so not true," he growled out when he finally gained speech. But we all just kept laughing; finally he just had enough and changed the subject. "What did they say about Marcus?" he asked.

"Marcus they only told me that he was calm and compassionate, loving and gentle, and kind to all. And when I asked if he had a mate, they didn't stay anything. But they didn't have to because I was pulled into a vision about what happened to him." I say and walk up and stare straight in his eyes. "How can anyone hurt someone so loving? I don't know, but I will tell you this Marcus. If you wish it, one day I can bring your sweet love, Didyme back to you." I tell him with a gentle smile on my face.

Marcus just stands there staring at me like I grew another head. I could see that he had venom tears in his eyes, but they will never fall. Suddenly he reaches out and hugs me to him with so much feeling.

"Oh Isabella, I don't know what to say to that. I would very much love for you to bring Didyme back to me," he says while holding me tight. I just hug him back, knowing that what I just offered would bring back more light in his life. I pull back away from him to look at him again.

"You have my word Marcus. When you feel ready and the time is right, I shall reunite you and Didyme together again," I say, smiling at him softly.

"Thank you Isabella. You have given my life back with those words," he says, then lets me go and turns to Aro. "Now you must tell us about what you learned about our dear leader Aro." He says with a glint in his eyes

"Well Marcus, I learned that Aro was the first created out of you three, he was the one who came up with the idea of over throwing the Romanians so that the human world wouldn't learn about us, and that he is the main leader of the Volturi," I stop and take a deep breath then continue. "I also know that he has a mate/wife, Sulpicia." I finish speaking and looked to see what will happen next.

"Well my dear, you learned much about all of us while with our guard," Aro says. "Now I think a good question to ask you now is: will you join us Isabella?"

I should have said no, really should have. But I couldn't, even though I knew it would have been the smartest choice to choose. But then again, I don't know if I could handle living with a man who I happen to feel a great pull towards and have strong feelings for, because he already has the woman of his dreams and love of his life. That would seriously kill me, and I'm already dead. I would totally end up dying, and this time there won't be any coming back. I'd be as dead as dead can be…..

Oh god, how did I not see this coming...

**PLEASE REVIEW... I SHOULD HAVE MORE POSTED SOON**


End file.
